The Adventures of Capt. Lannon: The Hunt for Lt. Harmen
Characters -Capt. Lannon- Main Character, leader of the fleet tracking Harmen and his squad, loves to eat gators -Mark- Lannon's first mate, very good friend of Lannon, made up -Lawrence Daggerpaine- GM of the G.O.P, friend of Lannon -Bill Plunderbones- Friend of Lannon, CEO of Daggerpaine Industries -Ben- Former slave that Lannon freed, very good friend of Lannon, made up -Rose Sharkwrecker- Sword maker in Daggerpaine Industries, friend of Lannon -Pvt. Peter- Young, kind of new private in the G.O.P's military, friend of Lannon, made up -Esmerelda- Bill's wife at the time, very good friend of Lannon, gives Lannon a Ship of the Line -Lt. Harmen- Main bad guy, very strong Navy Lieutenant, owner of an Advanced Ship of the Line, the HMS Pandora, made up -Abby Cat- Lannon's sister, friend of Lannon, loves animals, has an attitude -Loyal- Lannon's dog, very good friend of Lannon, made up -Rainbow- Abby Cat's Parrot, friend of Lannon, made up -Bounty Hunter Bill- Hates being called Bill, friend of Lannon -Sugar- Very good friend of Lannon -Captain Jones Edward Smith- Navy Captain of the frigate, the HMS Battle Worn, made up -Pvt. James- One of the ones that arrested Lannon, spy, bad guy in book two, made up -Gen. Bowler- Lannon and his old squads former commander, Navy General, made up -Sgt. William- Friend of Lannon, member of Lannon's fleet, Captain of the Bountyhunter Plunderer Ships -G.O.P.S the Bountyhunter Executioner- Lannon's Frigate, a ship in Lannon's fleet -G.O.P.S the Bountyhunter Plunderer- Sgt. William's Light Galleon, a ship in Lannon's fleet -G.O.P.S the Thunderclash- Lannon's First Rate Ship of the Line, Flag Ship of Lannon's Fleet -HMS Battle Worn- Jones E. Smith's Frigate -HMS Death Lord- Lt. Harmen's Ship of the Line -HMS Pandora- Lt. Harmen's Advanced Ship of the Line, also referred to as the Death Lord Tew Important Places -Daggerpaine Industries -Peace Island -The Ocean To see all the names of the books, characters, ships, and places, please go to The Adventures of Capt. Lannon: Info Page Userbox If you want to be in the story then ask in the comments. So please leave a link to your character page so I can read about your pirate, but you might not be in the story till book two. Note: This is a story that is made as if it where true. So I want to be as accurate as possible. Thank you for reading! :D Summary Capt. Lannon Windshadow is a member of the Gen. Of Peace guild. But when he here's of his old Navy Lieutenant, Harmen, who he vowed revenge for, Lannon assembles a small fleet to go after Harmen. But the obstacles and challenges they will face will test them.... *Note: Go to my Capt. Lannon page for Details about the Lt. Harmen incident. Fan List Add yourself and a small note of what ya think if your a fan of this book. :) *Capt. Lannon- I wrote it, so I gotta like it xD Chapter 1 It was a calm and foggy night on the open sea. The water was calm and everything was peacefully silent. "Captain, we are three miles away from Port Royal." Said the navigator, Chuck. Just then they heard something like thunder."Sir, what was that?" said a crewman. "Pirates!" Replied Capt. Jones E. Smith."Battle stations! Load the cannons and prepare for battle!" Captain Jones Smith was a big, tough, 34 year old Navy Captain. He scratched his whiskers that were on his some what of broad, square chin, as he watched the crew load the guns and get ready for the attack. "Sir! It's the G.O.P.S the Bountyhunter Executioner!!" Yelled the lookout from the crow's nest. The BHE sailed up next to the HMS Battle Worn, both ships were frigates. "Captain Jonesy Smith! Surrender and Ye and your crew will be spared!" yelled Capt. Lannon of the BHE. "It's not Jonesy Smith, its Jones E. Smith!" Yelled the Navy Captain. "That's what I said! Jonesy Smith!" Replied the Pirate. "No! It's Jones Eeee. Smith!! Get it!? Jones Edward Smith!" Yelled the Navy Captain losing his grip. "Oh! Why didn't you just say that?" Yelled Lannon. Jones face palmed, and roled his eyes. "Load the guns men! Show those pirate scaly wags what we are made of!" all his cheered when Smith gave the order. "Sir, it looks like they don't want to surrender." Said Lannon's First Mate, Mark. "Aye, your right about that... load the starboard guns and load the deck guns with fire brand." Lannon ordered Mark. "Aye, aye sir!" Chapter 2 The crews of both ships were yelling and cussing at each.other while loading their guns. "Fire!!" Lannon yelled in his thick southern voice. "Fire!!" Yelled Mark to the broadside gunners. At that the crew fired their guns, both beck and broadside guns. The cannons from the BHE started to put huge chunks into the Battle Worn's hull. The fire from the deck guns on the BHE made the Battle Worn's hull catch fire. Men rushed to put it out. "Why are we not firing back!?!" yelled Jones to his First Mate. "Sir, you haven't given us the order yet!" responded the First Mate over the cannons. "Well use your common sense and return fire!!!" yelled Smith in rage. "Aye, cap'n!" So the HMS Battle Worn returned fire, but with only three cannons. They were to late; the fire brand from the BHE and her starboard guns, destroyed all but three, of the Battle Worn's port side guns. Not many of the poor souls inside survived. "Lt. Greg! The pirates look like they're going to board, so set up a volley line on the port side rail!" Ordered the Captain. Lt. Greg got twenty Musketeers and lined up at the port side rail with their guns loaded and ready. "Ready. Aim. FI-" just as Greg the pirates came out of cover from behind their railing and shot a volley at the English. Seventeen young men went down, including 23 year old Lt. Greg. "Board 'em now!" ordered Lannon The pirates began to board, the Navy loaded their guns, drew their swords and got ready to fight. The pirates swung over from the ropes, guns a blazin'. The weakness for the Navy was that they were to orderly. Lannon, having been in the Navy before, knew this weakness and he used it to his advantage. As the pirates jumped over, the Navy started to form volley lines of five to seven men. Lannon gave the orders to throw grenades and shoot at them, or to kill the officers before they shot before they could fire their volley. A Sergeant got twenty men together and lined up on the opposite side of the ship as the pirates, so they could shoot and kill more of them. "Line up!" yelled the Sergeant "Ready!" the men cocked their find. "Aim!" They aimed in unison. "Fir-!" He was cut short because the pirated shot and threw grenades at them. A grenade blew up five feet away from the Sergeant and he was knocked down by the explosion. "No!" He yelled as he picked up is sword looking at his dead men."Charge!" He ordered is remaining seven men, counting him. As they charged two of his men were shot and killed instantly. There was a Marine to his right and a sailor on his left. The sailor shot his musket but missed his mark, one of the other remaining six got blown to the left by a cannon ball. The one sailor charged again, still on the Sergeant's left side. They reached the pirates. As one Marine thrusted his bayonet into a pirate, another pirate threw a grenade and he went flying four feet in the air and died when he hit the ground. The Sergeant was fighting a pirate. The Pirate swooped his sword down, but the Sergeant dodged, pulled out a pistol and shot him. The Sergeant looked at the Marine to his right, when he did; the Marine was stabed in the heart by a pirate's cutlass. The Sergeant continued to fight. Then the BHE shot all her deck guns at the Battle Worn. The Sergeant got distracted but killed the pirate he was fighting. When that pirate fell, one of Lannon's pirates discharged a pistol and killed the Sergeant. Smith retreated up to the helm which was now destroyed. He pulled out his favorite pistol. That pistol never missed. He aimed at a pirate who was about to kill Smith's childhood friend friend. Smith pulled the trigger. The ball went right through the pirate's neck. "Fall back to the helm! Get to the high ground!" Shouted Smith Lannon knew they would do this. "Lannon smiled."Get the men back here. Sink that ship. Survivors shall be given full quarter." "Aye, aye sir!" Replied Mark the First Mate. The pirates got back to their ship. "Fire!" Yelled Lannon. The HMS Battle Worn went down, but Lannon forgot they were in shallow water! "Doi!!" He said to himself with a little laugh and a smile. The back part of the Battle Worn was still above the water, the main deck was destroyed. Out of of Smith's crew only twenty-eight out of seventy-five were still alive. The Battle Worn's gun deck (main deck) was under water but if you went down to it, the water was only ankle deep. The front part of the frigate wad pretty much flat on the water, but still taking on a lot of it. "Cap'n! All our food is sunk or destroyed!" Yelled Chuck the ship's navigator. "Our life boats are destroyed too, sir!" "We can't swim three miles!" "Aye!" Responded the whole crew. "Sir, we also don't have enough water!" "Aye!" The whole crew responded again. "Hmm... send them enough food and rum for a week and a half." Said Lannon. "Yes sir!" Lannon may be a pirate but he still somewhat respected the Navy, but hated them none-the-less. After they gave the food and rum to the Navy, the pirates sailed for Tortgua. Smith never drank rum until that day; he always preferred wine because he thought rum was vial. But he and Lannon would meet again, soon, but not as enemies... Chapter 3 The pirates didn't lose too many men on the attack of the HMS Battle Worn. They where now ported in Tortgua. "Sir, can we go to the King's Arm Tavern?" Asked a crewmen. Lannon thought for a second and said with a sigh,"Fine. But only if you buy more rum while your there." "Thank you sir!" So Lannon's crew went off to the tavern for the party. Mark stayed with him. "Sir, where are we going?" He asked. "To see my sister... I mean like why not? I haven't seen or heard from her in a few months." Lannon replied. So they walked to the main part of town. When they got there, Lannon saw his sister beating the snot out of some guy. The guy threw a punch and got her on the lip. She stepped back, and the crowd yelled to the guy,"Ooh! You shouldn't have done that!" She wiped the blood from her mouth and git angry... er. She then charged at him, but he dodged her. She quickly turned around, hands up and ready to fight. The guy threw another punch but she blocked it and counter attacked by kicking him in the groin. The man fell to his knees with his hands were he had been kicked. Abby Cat then went up to him and front kicked him the face with her heel. "Woot! Woot! Go Abby! Wahoo!!" The crowed yelled and cheered. Even the Navy guards that were sent to brake it up, were cheering and clapping. Lannon and Mark approached Abby. "Wow sis, what happened this time?" He asked a smirk on his face and still chuckling from when she kicked the guy the first time. "He asked me out-" She started. "So? Guys tend to do that when they like a girl." He said laughing. "I wasn't finished yet!" She said with an attitude."Now, as I was saying, he asked me out. Of course I said "no". He then proceeded to get mad and called me and my friends really, really bad names. That's when I hit him in the jaw." "Wow. Well its nice to see you again." "You too, bro." At that, they gave each other a hug and walked on, with Mark right behind them. "So how many other guys have you beatin' up this week?" Lannon said jokingly. "62." She said seriously and calmly. "No way!?" Lannon and his friend said at the same time, with their mouths dropped. Chapter 4 The trio got to Abby Cat's house. When they sent inside, Lannon said"Wow sis, I like what'ch ya done with the place." "Thank you." She said smiling."Have a seat." They all sat by the fireplace. Abby brought out some sweet tea flavored rum for both the guys, along with some scones. "If you don't mind: How did you get your nickname?" Mark asked after taking a bite of a scone. "Well, when I was a kid and my parents moved back to England, I had a cat named Abby. I loved her so much, that I always talked about. So everybody started calling me Abby Cat. At first, it annoyed me." She paused with a smile."But I grew to like it. The reason I have it now is because, since everyone called me Abby Cat,so I signed it on the roster to catch a ship to Port Royal to find my brother." "Hmm.... I like it!" He said. "So Lannon, how are things with the Gen. Of Peace?" She asked. Lannon sighed and said,"I think we may be on the road to war. Other then that, everything is fine. Law is wanting me, Mark, and the rest of the crew to loot ships and gather supplies. In fact, its almost time to gather more men and get back out to sea." He stopped for a second and then added,"I need you to come with us, just this once." Abby Cat glared at him as she drank her last sip of rum. She sat it down and said,"What's in it for me? And war? Wow." "Some of the loot." "Yea... but what else?" She demanded "Hmm... how 'bout I get you a parrot?" "Fine, I'm in." She said."Lemme get my stuff ready." She then stood up, and walked to her room to pack. "Alright, meet me at the docks in two hours." With that Lannon and Mark left. Abby Car stood by the door, counting down with her fingers from five. When she reached zero Lannon came back in. "Oh yea, sis? Please being some of that rum." After that he left. **** The first place that Lannon and Mark went to was the Faithful Bride to get more crewmen. "Try and get some men to sign the roster that look like they one what their doing." Lannon said. "Haha yes, sir." They went in, and to their surprise but still not so surprising, there was a huge bar fight! Lannon patted Mark on the shoulder and said,"Good luck!" And ran out the door laughing to himself. "That's no way to treat your First Mate, much less a friend, Captain." Said a voice behind him. Lannon froze; recognizing the voice her turned around and saluted. It was one of the Gen. Of Peace's high ranking officers, Sugar. 'At ease Captain." She said with a laugh. Lannon went over and gave her a hug."What are my orders?" He said smiling. Law wants us to get more men, and more supplies. Soo I'll get the supplies if you get the men?" She replied. Oh! Yes, I missed the meeting didn't I?" She laughed."Yea, you kinda did." "Oh. Whoops." He said hanging his head for a second or to."I was visiting my sister." "Oh. Ok." She turned to walk away. "Oh yea! Me and the crew got'ch ya somthin." Lannon pulled out a box and in it were 100 red roses."One from each of us." He said with a big smile. "Captain, there beautiful. Tell the crew I said thank you. But I gotta get to the docks so I can start plundering." "Haha. Me too." He smiled."Good luck." "You too." They saluted, and Sugar went down to the docks. **** Once the crew was done loading the rum and supplies, they boarded the ship. Sugar had just left just left with a small fleet, and was for plundering. "Sir, were are we off too?" Asked a crewmen named Fred. "Padres. To find more men." Lannon answered as he handed the helm over to another crewmen. He then explains Law's orders to everyone. The G.O.P.S the Bountyhunter Executioner, launched from the docks. It was followed by Sgt. William's ship, the G.O.P.S the Bountyhunter Plunderer. The two ships said to Padres Del Fuego with a crew of one-hundred on the BHE and another one-hundred fifty G.O.P Marines and the BHP sailed with a crew of seventy-six and an additional fifty Marines. The BHE had more men, because it was a Frigate; the BHP was just a Light Galleon. Then two G.O.P Light Sloops came to escort. Both had fifty Marines and crews of twenty-five. They were going to need all these men when they got to Padres.... Chapter 5 "Sir, why do we need four-hundred men?" Asked a young Marine named Peter. "You just never know what might happen... especially in times of war." Capt. Lannon replied. "Woof! Woof!" Said Lannon's German Shepherd, Loyal. Lannon smiled and patted him on the head. The small army was about to dock, when all of the sudden they saw a Navy Ship of the Line and three EITC War Galleons. They looked to be unloading men and supplies. But the Navy Elites were no where to be found. "Sir, were are the Navy Elites?" Peter asked nervously, and his voice a bit shaky. "I don't Kn-" Lannon was cut short. "Cap'n! Port Side! Navy Elites! Seven of 'em!" The lookout yelled. "They don't see us..." he paused."... Oh! Doi! We are flying English colors! Mark! Port on the West side of the island!" "Aye, aye sir!" **** Down on the beach, the Navy were getting ready for Lannon and his army. Lt. Harmen was planning to ambush them. Lt. Harmen was the one who was responsible for Lannon waking up in jail with Captain Jack Sparrow and for killing his best friend. There are only forty-five men left in Lannon's old squad. The only nine left from the group that arrested him are: Lt. Harmen, Capt. Edwards, Pvt. Greg, Pvt James, Cpl. Hym, Pvt. O'hare (now Cpl. O'hare) and Sgt. Nell. Lannon vowed revenge for the death of his friend old friend, Cpl. Sanders. The other three of the group that tried too arrest him are not really "alive" they are: Pvt. Cast, Pvt. Kelp, and Pvt. Black; but they were captured and turned into skeletons by Jolly Roger. "Edwards, get the men to the west side! Near gunner's shack!" Roared a man with a stern voice. He had a big build, with a very stern face and look. "Yes, sir Lieutenant Harmen!" Responded Captain Edwards."Alright men! Get to the west side beach!" The one-thousand Navy and five-hundred EITC men, moved to set up defences. **** "Cap'n Lannon, look at the name of that Ship of the Line." Said the lookout after he got down from the crow's nest. Lannon took the telescope, on the back of the Ship of the Line, it read: HMS Death Lord. "That's my old Lieutenant's ship... Lt. Harmen's ship." He said in a low but loud enough voice that was filled with anger."Mark, get the landing party ready! All four-hundred marines! All crews stay with their ships! Mark! I also want you, Abby, Peter, Ben, Josh, Philip, Greg, and those six marines in the same dinghy as me!" "Uh... yes, sir!" Mark replied as he signaled the rest of the fleet with two blue flags. They then got in the dinghy. All four-hundred marines rowed to the beach. The Pirate Marines landed on the beach, where, they saw some earth made bunkers. Lannon sent two men too look and see if it was an ambush. "Nothings here sir!" One pirate yelled back. "Wow sir, its wayy tooo quite here." Said Pvt. Philip. "I know." Lannon replied. He ordered the men to form battalion line."March!" The Marines marched on. When they got just in front of Gunner's Shack, a sudden musket volly rang out and some marines fell down dead. When the smoke cleared Lannon saw the Navy and EITC. "Fire!" Yelled the leaders of each company of marines. "Reload!" Lannon ordered. Just then, all the Navy and EITC charged. "Charge!!" Lannon ordered his men. The Pirate Marines all yelled "charge", at once. The two armies were closing in on each other very quickly. Not many of the Navy's or EITC'S mens' guns were loaded, besides the officers' pistols which were now out. Some officers discharged their pistols to kill the advancing pirates. "Now! Fiirrree!!" Lannon yelled at the top of his lungs. So, as the enemy got in range, his men all fired their guns from their hips.(The reason they fired from their hips, was because it was a bayonet charge; that's why their guns were lowered). The G.O.P Marines' volly surprised the enemy and killed many EITC and Navy alike. But, it didn't do much good because the Navy had 1,500 men and the pirates only had less than 400 men. The two armies clashed. Swords clinged and guns went off. Unfortunately, the Navy held the upper hand. Abby Cat had her staff and was casting voodoo spells left, right, front, and back. Mark had his cutless and was fighting off a Navy Private and an EITC Thug. The thug tried to stab him at the same time the private did, but Mark blocked the thugs stab and brought him into the private's stab! Ad the scared, young private pulled his sword out of the now dead thug, Mark had his pistol out and shot the private. The marines fell back to the bunkers. But they had to lay down to have protection because they where on the other side of the bunker and their feet faced towards the water. They started firing on their advancing enemy. Lannon had two tri-barreled pistols in his hands. "We need reinforcements!" Yelled private Philip. Cpl. James put his musket over the edge of the bunker, but was shot in the head. "Abby Cat!? Any ideas?!" Lannon yelled over the battle. "No! I got nothin'!" She yelled back quite calmly. Lannon rolled his eyes and yelled back: "Of course ya don't!" With a hint of sarcasm in is voice. **** Ms.Esmerelda, we are almost to Padres! Wait! Land Ho!!" Shouted the lookout. Esmerelda was Bill Plunderbones's wife. Bill heard and knew of the ambush but was unable to contact Lannon to warn him due too to much paper work at Daggerpaine Industries. So he sent Emerald to bring Lannon reinforcements. "Good! Alright men! Get ready for a big fight!" She replied ordering all the Marines too get ready. "Ma'am, do you think five-hundred men will help them?" Asked Emerald's first mate. "Aye. It will. It must." They rowed to the beach. "Sir! Look!" Yelled a young sergeant. Lannon looked over his shoulder and saw his friend with her five-hundred men. Both armies made up seven-hundred thirty-seven men. "Fire and then charrrge!!" Ordered Lannon getting his two pistols ready. The Gen. Of Peace Marines fired and charged with their bayonets out. Lannon hoped over the bunker firing his tri-barreled pistols. He didn't have time to reload them so he dripped them and pulled out his War Broadsword: The Peace Braker and charged. Peter was on his right and Emerald to his left. Together, those three led the charge. Peter fired his musket from his hip and hit a Navy Officer right in the stomach. All of the sudden, Peter went down! He was shot in the leg, just above the knee cap. The two armies clashed, again. Men were stabbing with bayonets, shooting, sword fighting, everything. Chapter 6 Two Marines carried off young Peter to the beach to be healed by Abby Cat. Abby stayed behind because she was the best medic they had. The fighting went on for hours and hours. Lannon was growing exhausted, so where his men. Lannon looked across the battlefield to see Emerald get hit by a Navy Liuetianant. "Stupid Pirate!" He held as she feel down. Lannon ran to her rescue. He hacked away until The Peace Breaker was knocked out of his hands! Lannon drew his dagger and slowly made his way to Emerald. A Marine was defending her as best he could, but the Luetianant was better, and had help: An EITC Thug. Lannon hoped with everything he had, that, that one Marine could hold them off long enough for him to get there. But he didn't hope enough. The G.O.P Marine was shot. Lannon tripped over a dead body and looked up to see the Liuetianant pull a pistol on Esmerelda. Forgetting he lost it, Lannon felt for the Peace Breaker but couldn't find it.He got up and ran with no weapons but the dagger. He drew closer to his friend but an explosion followed by another knocked him down. The Navy Liuetianant raised the pistol, the Thug held Esmerelda's arm. Lannon had to throw his dagger. He did. But hit the Thug, also drawing the attention of the officer who drew his saber, the curved blade stained with blood. "What is this? You're saving her?" Lannon saw a grim smirk across the Liuetianant's face. "It ain't what you think! She's a good friend and the wife of a very good friend! Don't touch her!" The Navyman punched Emrald, who went limp. "You have no weapon, pirate! I have a gun with a perfect line of sight." Lannon had to think fast. But there were no weapons near him. But, as the Navyman raised and cocked his pistol, Lannon reached to his back and grabbed a handle. To both him and the Navy Liuetianant's surprise, Lannon drew his wok! The Navyman shot but the bullet ricocheted of the wok and killed another British soldier. He charged the officer and put him on the defensive. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Daggerpaine Industries Category:POTCO